


"Thank You"

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: just a little oneshot about an event today.





	

George stepped up the dirt slope to the gas station with small, quick footwork, hopping up the last mound with a skip in his step.  
All he was after today was some iced tea, preferably green iced tea.

He crossed the little parking lot with gas pumps, turning the volume of his music in his earbuds down.   
He pulled open the glass door, tucking his current book close to his side.  
He entered the store, the entrance bell jingling in the process, he went straight to the back where the refrigerators were.  
George opened the second one from the right and pulled out his drink of choice, a cold, Arizona brand, green iced tea. 

He turned to the front of the store to pay, almost running into an older gentleman, muttering an apology with a smile before scooting past him in the tight space.

At the counter George pulled out two dollars, already knowing the amount to pay since he frequented the little store often.  
The lady at the counter smiled, asking something he didn't understand in an odd Northern type accent.

He handed over the two dollars after she said the total was $1.05.  
"I have a nickel, hun." She said, making George smile and thank her.  
"What're you reading?" She asked as she put the money in the register and handed him the receipt.   
He showed her the cover of the book, feeling a bit awkward.

"Seen crank turn a lot if good people bad." She said with a sad smile.  
George sighed a quiet "Yeah, me too."

"Have a good day." The lady said and George turned to leave, "Be careful."

George turned around and smiled, a genuine smile.   
"Thank you." He said

**Author's Note:**

> comments over kudos,,  
> this was something that happened to me only about half an hour ago and is important to me because people in noco usually dont care. they dont care who you are or what your life is like. this lady actually cared enough to say "be careful" and it made my day.  
> and the book hes reading is "no speed limit the highs and lows of meth" which i havent finished because of school.


End file.
